


Dope and Diamonds

by heyarnold (orphan_account)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, spoilers for season four kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heyarnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair reflects on her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dope and Diamonds

She holds out her hand; her fingers are long and white, and adorned with the diamond they are gorgeous.   
It graces her fingertips with its large, demanding beauty. It begs you to stare at it.  
But she refuses. She hates the damn thing. She hates the extra weight it adds to her hands. She hates the way it glints and sparkles.  
Even glancing at it fills her with dread and fear; who has she become? How did she end up saying yes to a man that she knew would never, ever occupy her heart the way he had.   
Dating him started out as a game. How long could this last? How long until the boy I love sweeps me off my feet and saves me from my misery?   
She had waited for so, so long and it hadn't come. She doubted it ever would.  
She was too damn stubborn to go and search for herself. If she did that, she was being submissive, showing him that yes, fuck, she needed him. She needed him, she wanted him, constantly. It was rare a minute past where she didn't think of him.  
Showing that to him was a sign of defeat.   
You got me, Chuck. You're a childish bastard and a sick fuck, but I love you, and I would leave a prince for you.  
Are those really words that would ever leave the capacity of Blair's brain? No.   
Blair would never hold up a white flag.  
So she'd marry the prince with a smile on her face. Being an actual princess would definitely be the hardest part.  
The hardest part?  
Thinking about what could have been.  
That was going to be difficult.


End file.
